


It's Just a Flesh Wound

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is falling in love, Early Clone Wars, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan and his ridiculous relationship with self-care, Podfic Welcome, Pre-CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Relationship, Whump, Whumptober 2020, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: A quiet “Oh dear” makes him pause at the tent flap. Then, slightly louder, “Commander, I’m afraid you’re about to be in charge.”Confused, Cody turns around, mouth opening to ask the General what he means.He promptly curses and lunges for General Kenobi, barely catching him before his head hits the holotable.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Squish, Squish & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 285





	It's Just a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #30: Now where did that come from? - Wound Reveal  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

“Commander, has the situation been handled?” 

Cody looks up from the holotable at his General’s question.

“Sir, I’ve set up a patrol schedule and lookouts, the severely injured have been medevaced, and our defenses fortified,” Cody reports. He gestures to the holotable and the map displayed there. “The droids attacked from these two locations. Seems there are some tunnels there that they used to retreat. With your permission I’d like to take a squad and check them out.” Cody waits patiently while the General studies the map.

They haven’t been working with General Kenobi for long, but Cody is already extremely impressed by the man. He’s a sight to behold on the battlefield, cutting through the clankers with ease.  _ And hadn’t that been a surprise _ , Cody muses,  _ the General leading from the front. _ He had been fully prepared for the man to hang back and issue orders from the command center. But no, the Jedi was in the thick of the fighting with them.

Not only was the Jedi incredible on the battlefield, but off it as well. He addresses them all by name, asks after those who have been injured with genuine concern, and encourages them to ask questions and express themselves. 

Cody is self-aware enough to realize his feelings of admiration for General Kenobi are slowly veering into unprofessional territory. But he can’t help it.

A throat clearing snaps Cody back to the present and he flushes, mortified at having been caught daydreaming by his commanding officer.

General Kenobi smiles at him. “That sounds like an excellent plan, Commander.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll get on it right away,” Cody says, cheeks still burning. His heart thumps traitorously at the gorgeous smile still directed at him.

_ I am so karked, _ he thinks in dismay.

General Kenobi dismisses him so he heads for the tent exit, mentally going through the squad rosters to decide who to take on the recon mission.

A quiet “Oh dear” makes him pause at the tent flap. Then, slightly louder, “Commander, I’m afraid you’re about to be in charge.”

Confused, Cody turns around, mouth opening to ask the General what he means.

He promptly curses and lunges for General Kenobi, barely catching him before his head hits the holotable.

“Somebody get a medic!” Cody bellows at the surrounding vode, carefully lowering the General to the floor. Adrenaline and fear surge through his veins.

“Sir? Sir, can you hear me?” He taps General Kenobi on the cheek, but the Jedi doesn’t rouse, face slack in unconsciousness. Heart racing, he starts patting down the General, looking for the injury responsible for his collapse.

His hand skates over the General’s side and the Jedi moans, body flinching in pain. Cody jerks his hand back, staring at the blood slowly dripping off his glove.

Squish bursts into the tent, eyes quickly locking onto Cody and the unmoving form of General Kenobi next to him.

“What happened?” He barks, dropping to his knees next to them. 

“He’s bleeding from his side,” Cody reports. “He was fine one moment, talking with me, and the next he collapsed unconscious.”

Cody watches as Squish cuts away the General’s robes. He frowns at the sight of messily applied compression bandages, many dark with blood. 

Squish mutters angrily, disparaging the shoddy treatment. He carefully peels back the bandages, letting loose a blistering stream of curses as Cody stares horrified at the mess of burns and bleeding gashes revealed on General Kenobi’s side.

“Haar’chak,” Squish bites out. “Who the hell treated this?”

“Kark if I know,” Cody grumbles.

Squish continues cursing as he tries to stem the flow of blood enough to move General Kenobi to the med tent. 

“It isn’t that bad,” a strained voice interjects.

“Not that bad?” Cody snaps, staring at the now-awake General, ignoring the fact he’s talking to a superior officer. “You lost enough blood to pass out! Sir.”

General Kenobi winces. “My apologies. That was not my intention.”

Cody gapes at the General, struck dumb by the fact he just  _ apologized _ for collapsing.

“Un-karking-believable,” Squish mutters, tightening the fresh temporary bandages. “Right,” he continues louder, both men focusing on him. “Commander, if you could carry General Kenobi to the med tent?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, gentleman,” General Kenobi protests. He shuts his mouth with a click as Squish gets in his face, poking a finger at his chest.

“I am the trained medical officer here, sir, not you,” he growls. “And I will  _ not  _ listen to people who ignore serious injuries to the point of collapsing.”

General Kenobi subsides, looking a little cowed.

“Now, Commander, if you would be so kind?”

Cody carefully slides his arms under General Kenobi’s back and legs, lifting him bridal style. The General huffs, looping his arms around Cody’s neck, before resting his head in the crook where his armor and blacks end. The soft puffs of air across his skin set Cody’s heart racing for an entirely different reason.

Squish’s muffled laughter indicates he’s noticed Cody’s plight, and if he weren’t a medic Cody would assign him KP for the next month.

  
  


(General Kenobi allows them to treat and fuss over him without another word of protest. It is the only time, for the entire duration of the war, that he does so. Much to Cody’s unending dismay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
